Greased Lightning
Greased Lightning from Grease is featured in Glease, the sixth episode of Season Four. It is sung by Ryder and Sam, with Finn, Mike and the boys of New Directions providing back-up. The boys walk into "Hummel Tires & Lube". They are all confused as to why the rehearsal would take place in a repair shop. Finn later opens the front trunk of the old car and asks Ryder what he sees. Ryder says an old clunk, but Finn says to look again and to see what Danny Zuko sees, with the song then starting and the performance mirroring the original. Lyrics Ryder: Why this car is automatic It's systematic It's hydromatic Why it's grease lightning (Sam: Grease lightning) We'll get some overhead lifters and some four barrel quads oh yeah Sam: Keep talking whoa keep talking Ryder: A fuel injection cutoff and chrome plated rods oh yeah Sam: I'll get the money I'll kill to get the money Ryder: With a four speed on the floor they'll be waiting at the door You know that ain't no crap we'll be getting lots of that In Grease Lightning New Direction Boys, Finn and Mike: Go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go Ryder: Go grease lightning you're burning up the quarter mile New Direction Boys, Finn and Mike: Grease lightning go grease lightning Ryder: Go grease lightning you're coasting through the heat lap trial New Direction Boys, Finn and Mike: Grease lightning go grease lightning Ryder (New Direction Boys, Finn and Mike): You are supreme (Oh oh!) the chicks'll scream (Oh oh!) for grease lightning New Direction Boys, Finn and Mike: Go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go Ryder: We'll get some purple French tail lights and thirty inch fins oh yeah A Palomino dashboard and duel muffler twins oh yeah With new pistons, plugs, and shocks I can get off my rocks You know that I ain't bragging she's a real honey wagon Grease lightning New Direction Boys, Finn and Mike: Go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go Ryder: Go grease lightning you're burning up the quarter mile New Direction Boys, Finn and Mike: Grease lightning go grease lightning Ryder: Go grease lighting you're coasting through the heat lap trial New Direction Boys, Finn and Mike: Grease lightning go grease lightning Ryder (New Direction Boys, Finn and Mike): You are supreme (Oh oh!) the chicks'll scream (Oh oh!) for grease lightning New Direction Boys, Finn and Mike: Go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go Ryder: Go grease lightning you're burning up the quarter mile New Direction Boys, Finn and Mike: Grease lightning go grease lightning Ryder: Go grease lighting you're coasting through the hit lap trial Ryder (New Direction Boys, Finn and Mike): You are supreme (Oh oh!) the chicks'll scream (Oh oh!) for grease lightning New Direction Boys, Finn and Mike: Lightning, lightning, lightning Lightning, lightning, lightning Lightning Ryder: Yeah! Trivia *The car used in the performance is the same used in the original movie. Source *The exact wording of this song was changed from the original because it contains words that are not considered appropriate for the show. Gallery Schermafbeelding 2013-02-03 om 01.20.00.png.jpg Schermafbeelding 2013-02-03 om 01.20.06.png.jpg Schermafbeelding 2013-02-03 om 01.20.15.png.jpg Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Four Songs Category:Glee: The Music Presents Glease Category:Songs sung by Sam Evans Category:Songs sung by Ryder Lynn Category:Songs sung by New Directions Boys